


Taaco Fight

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling, lee!Taako, lee!lup, ler!lup, ler!taako, ticklish!Taako, ticklish!lup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Tickle fights aren’t exactly an uncommon occurrence between the twins.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Kudos: 6





	Taaco Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? "Taaco" fight instead of "tickle" fight? I'm absolutely hilarious lol. Sorry this is so short, and if it sucks or is OOC it's because I'm fried and it's been a while since Balance for me lol
> 
> Anyways, more prompts!! This was for:
> 
> 10\. “I hate you!”

Growing up, they were all the other had. It made sense that the twins had become quite tactile with each other, quiet reliant on each other. Even now, as adult elves, they were best friends, a package deal. You couldn’t get one twin without having the other, too.

Then again, being so close to someone all the time was bound to lead to some arguments and disagreements. Some playful, some far less so.

Luckily, the current spat the two found themselves in was one of the playful sort. They laughed and shot verbal jabs at each other, eventually not quite even sure what they had been arguing about in the first place.

And then a cheeky smile crossed Taako’s face as he added a _physical_ jab to emphasize his verbal one. And he made sure to do it right in the bend of Lup’s waist, a slight sweet spot for her ticklishness. Lup squealed and jerked away, but she would not be taken down so easily. Lup lunged at Taako and immediately went for his ribs, targeting his worst spot immediately without any teasing or buildup.

“Take that!” She cried victoriously.

Taako withdrew his arms to try and protect himself, but all he managed to do was push her hands further into his nerves by pressing his arms to his sides. His head was tossed back in cackles and he could _feel_ his carefully done up hairstyle getting mussed as he thrashed around.

“I hate you!” He yelled through his laughter.

She just laughed at him, which promptly turned to ticklish laughter as he got the willpower to sit up and wrap his arms around her, scribbling mercilessly at her shoulder blades and pinching at the bones. She shrieked and tried to escape, but Taako’s ticklish hug was unyielding.

“Get off, get off!” She shouted, unable to even topple over to free herself because of his hold.

“You first!” He cried, still laughing as she had not stopped her own attack on his ribs.

Needless to say, neither of them stopped for a long while yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading, guys! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, and feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
